Dernières fois
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Car les dernières fois sont aussi importantes que les premières... Sam & Jessica. /Charlie B. & ses parents. /Bobby & Karen./ John & Dean.


Les mains de Sam se posèrent sur le dos de Jessica , elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et ses cheveux chatouillèrent le visage de son amant.  
Ce dernier accéléra ses mouvements en elle. Langoureusement, comme elle aimait. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier mais quand dans un dernier mouvement, il jouit en elle, elle ne put s'en empêcher.  
Jess' se coucha à coté de son petit ami et Sam la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra très fort, comme pour se prouver qu'elle ne partirait pas.  
- Je t'aime. Dit-il, d'une voix un peu rauque.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Sam.  
Il sourit, d'un vrai sourire qu'il n'avait qu'en sa présence,et l'embrassa.  
Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais ce moment était leur dernier moment intime. Moins de 24h00 plus tard, Dean viendrait dans cet appartement.  
La vie de Sam changerait.  
Celle de Jessica s'arrêterait.  
Le réveil indiquait 1 :00.

Charlie avait 12 ans et même si elle ne l'avouerait à aucune de ses amies, elle aimait que sa mère lui lisait des histoires. Enfin, une histoire : Bilbo le hobbit.  
Elle s'installa dans son lit et attendit que sa génitrice vienne. Celle-ci arriva bien vite avec le précieux livre.  
- On continue, ma chérie ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce.  
- Page 210 !  
Elles étaient plongées dans l'histoire quand le père de Charlie arriva.  
- Il est presque 22h00,jeune fille ! C'est l'heure de dormir !  
La mère termina le chapitre, écouté dorénavant par son mari et sa fille. Cette dernière leur souhaite bonne nuit et son père éteignit la lumière.  
« Bilbo le hobbit » ne serait jamais plus lu à la petite Charlie. Car le lendemain soir, quand ses parents iraient la chercher d'une soirée « pijama » avortée, un chauffard les accidenterait. Son père mourrait sur le coup et sa mère resterait dans un coma artificiel.  
Jusqu'à ce que Charlie lui lise « Bilbot le hobbit ».  
Le réveil indiqua 22h10.

Bobby se leva un peu bougon il avait une tonne de réparations urgentes et il était enrhumé.  
Mais en arrivant au bord de l'escalier, son humeur changea du tout au tout. Une délicieuse odeur de crêpes flottait dans la maison.  
Il se précipita dans la cuisine et y trouva évidemment Karen. Elle lui sourit et alla l'embrasser.  
- Monsieur grognon sera-t-il de meilleure humeur avec quelques crêpes ?  
- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur.  
Elle rit, d'un rire cristallin qui emplissait la pièce.  
- Tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur.  
Il s'installa à table, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle posa devant lui une assiette de crêpes à la cannelle comme il aimait tant. Il les engloutit, sous le regard bien vaillant de son épouse.  
Ce fut la dernière fois que Bobby Singer mangea des crêpes à la cannelle.  
Deux jours plus tard, ils se disputèrent violement au sujet du désir d'enfant de Karen.  
Moins d'une semaine plus tard, elle fut possédée par un démon.  
L'horloge de la cuisine indiquait 7 :30.

Dean mordit dans sa tarte aux pommes alors que son père terminait son deuxième café.  
La chasse aux vampires avait était plutôt facile, même si Dean s'était écorché le bras. Ils pouvaient à présent partir de ce village perdu de Louisiane.  
- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant, p'pa ? demanda le blond.  
- Rufus m'a demandé d'aller jusque chez lui, il a des choses importantes à me dire. Et toi ?  
- Floride.  
- Pour la chasse ou les filles ?  
- Les filles, c'est aussi de la chasse. Et beaucoup plus dangereux.  
John sourit et se leva.  
- Je veux que chaque jour, tu me contactes. Et je veux être au courant de chaque chasse, c'est compris ?  
- Oui, p'pa.  
Le père enfila son blouson et Dean le détailla.  
- A plus, p'pa.  
- Au revoir, Dean.  
John sortit tandis que Dean se repenchait vers sa tarte.  
Le nid de vampire exterminé en Louisiane fut la dernière vraie chasse ensemble pour Dean et John. Quelques semaines plus tard, celui-ci disparaitrait lors d'une chasse à Jericho. L'ainé, à court de ressources, irait jusque Stanford pour y demander de l'aide à son frère.  
La montre de John indiquait 8h50.


End file.
